Regret
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: Nikki was still settling into the authority, but what happens when someone visits her hotel room trying to tell her she made a huge mistake and will regret it. Can Mr. Money in the Bank tell her she'll regret it, or tell her it was good for her. Nikki/Seth One-Shot! Bad summary but still give it a shot please!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing WWE related, at all. I only own the story.**

**Chapter 1****:**

Silence. That was all that Nikki could hear as she walked backstage after the Raw after SummerSlam. Silence was all she had hear over the last 24 hours because no one knew what to say. She had taken beating after beating at the hands of Stephanie's girls, and she ended up joining forces with her. No one understood, except Nikki. She was tired of following in Brie's footsteps, tired of being in her shadow, even when Brie had quit, it was still all about her and never about Nicole, and Nikki was tired of it. She stepped out of her sister's shadow and is now making a name for herself.

She walked past the stares of all other superstars and divas, even Nattie, who was a good friend of hers. She didn't want to talk to anyone, she didn't anyone judging her for her reasoning on why she did it. She kept walking until she reached catering and took a seat in the chair away from everyone else with a bowl of mixed fruit, but she wasn't eating it, she was just playing with it. She eventually just threw it away and packed her clothes and went back to the hotel before the show was even over.

That was Nikki's routine over the next week, do whatever she had to do at the show then leave before it was over. She couldn't handle the stares and comments most of the time. Sometimes it would get too much for her, especially the ones about John. her relationship with John slowly was starting to die after he found out she had been hiding that was she married once before, and never said anything about it. Eventually all the fighting just got too much for them and they broke up, and she moved out back to San Diego. She was upset but knew it was soon to come after the news broke.

It was after Raw 2 weeks after SummerSlam and I was in my hotel room sitting on the couch in a white robe, freshly showered with her long hair just cascading down her back, with a glass of red wine watching some TV, figured she was try and catch up on her shows while she wasn't tired. She was finishing up an episode of Girl Code **(Love that show!)** when a knock came at her door. It was almost midnight so she was curious to know who would come to her door that late. She looked through the peep hole and was surprised to see her fellow authority member, Mr. Money in the Bank himself, Seth Rollins. She unlocked the door and opened it, surprised as he looked up at her. "Hey Nikki, can I talk to you?"

"Right now? Seth it's almost midnight." she said, shocked.

"I know it is, but Nikki please." He said, sounding desperate.

She opened her door wider, allowing him to enter. He sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. She closed the door and sat next to him. "Seth, what's the matter?"

"Why did you do it Nikki?"

She looked at him confused, "I explained that last week Seth, you know why."

He shook his head at her "You're going to regret it Nikki, you will."

"No I won't, I did the right thing."

He kept shaking his head "No you think you did the right thing. You didn't, you shouldn't have joined, you should have stayed by you're sister and kept fighting them."

She looked at him surprised "You have no place to talk Seth, and I could be divas champion, just like you're Mr. Money in the Bank. The authority is good."

"No Nikki!" He yelled, as she stood and started pacing. "What good is a title if you don't earn it yourself and have someone help you, or having someone there with you to celebrate after! You know what I did after winning Money in the Bank, sat in the hotel after, alone! You know where I wanted to be? Celebrating at a bar somewhere with Dean and Roman." He gently grabbed her arm and stood her up with him. "You're going to regret what you did Nikki, when you're sitting in your room all alone realizing you have no one anymore. I regret what I did everyday to them. I broke up the best thing that happened to me and I lost my best friends over it."

"Seth they do goo-" He stopped her again.

"Nicole you aren't understanding! They take everything from you, they make it so you need them, you depend on them. I hate what I have been doing to Dean, it sucks."

"Speaking of, did they ever find him after he left Raw that night? I heard he refused medical attention when he gained consciousness and left the area, wasn't seen again after."

"Yeah Roman tracked him down. I only know cause I was also trying to get a hold of him so I called Roman after not being able to for 24 hours. I checked every bar in a 50 mile radius it felt like and nothing. I was worried."

"That's good." she smiled.

He took a deep breath and started speaking again "Look Nik, I'm not here to lecture you or scorn you, I'm just telling you what I feel and what I think you may feel eventually. I regret my decision every day, I was I had stayed with the Shield so I would still have my brothers by my side. I really hope you don't feel the way I do." He kissed her cheek and headed for the door. "Have a good night Nikki, I'll see you on Smackdown." As he opened the door and headed out, leaving Nikki alone to her thoughts. She couldn't sleep that night because every word Seth spoke, Nikki knew was true.

**Sorry I'm so tired but I just wanted to write this one shot for you all! I couldn't help but think of this when I saw Nikki turn, if only it could be this way! Read and review please! =)**


End file.
